sedzia_anna_maria_wesolowskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 646 (12)
Anna (33) oskarżona jest o pozbawienie wolności swojego syna, 15-letniego Wojtka. Krzyki chłopaka dochodzące z piwnicy domu usłyszał sąsiad. Wezwał policję, która znalazła na miejscu związanego 15-latka. Okazało się, że chłopak spędził w zamknięciu dwie doby. Matka chłopca na rozprawie próbuje wzbudzić współczucie sądu. Urodziła Wojtka jako 18-latka, uciekła z domu rodzinnego, w którym obecna była przemoc i zamieszała u ciotki. Musiała samotnie wychowywać syna, a Wojtek nie jest łatwym dzieckiem. Pyskaty buntownik, bez przyjaciół, potrafi znikać na całe dnie. Tamtego dnia ją uderzył, a ona nie wytrzymała i mu oddała. Związała go i powiedziała, że będzie siedzieć w piwnicy tak długo, aż nie obieca jej, że się zmieni. Uważała, że tylko tak może mu przemówić do rozumu. Obsada Pracownicy sądu Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Prokurator Paweł Sobczak Adwokat Andrzej Mękal Oskarżona Oskarżona Anna Wiśniak Świadkowie Świadek Wojciech Wiśniak Świadek Krzysztof Marecki Świadek Milena Mielczyk Świadek Luiza Kowalska 10 minut przed rozprawą 10 minut przed rozprawą Wojtek rozmawia ze swoim wujkiem. Zastanawia się, czy jego matka jest już w sądzie. Krewny zapewnia go, że na pewno konsultuje się właśnie ze swoim adwokatem. Chłopak udaje się do toalety, a tymczasem przychodzi oskarżona. Pyta o syna. Wujek zapewnia kobietę, że wszystko z nim jest dobrze i teraz powinna się skupić tylko na rozprawie. Przebieg Akt oskarżenia Prokurator Paweł Sobczak oskarżył Annę Wiśniak o to, że dnia czwartego kwietnia dwa tysiące dziewiętnastego roku w Warszawie pozbawiła wolności swojego piętnastoletniego syna, Wojciecha. Oskarżona pokłóciła się z synem, siłą sprowadziła go do piwnicy, przywiązała sznurem do rury od grzejnika, a następnie pozostawiła w zamknięciu przez dwie doby. Krzyki nastolatka usłyszał przechodzący sąsiad, który zawiadomił policję i zmusił oskarżoną, by uwolniła syna. Za popełnione przestępstwo, zgodnie z art. 189§1 kk, oskarżonej grozi kara nawet 5 lat pozbawienia wolności. Zeznania Zeznania Anny Wiśniak Oskarżona przyznaje się winy. Decyduje się złożyć wyjaśnienia. Czwartego kwietnia, gdy wróciła do domu z pracy, jej syn właśnie zakładał buty. Oświadczył, że wychodzi, a matka nie powinna się w to mieszać. Tak od słowa do słowa doszło do kłótni. Anna Wiśniak urodziła Wojtka jako osiemnastolatka, bo dobrał się do niej pijany znajomy ojczyma. Gdy dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży, uciekła z domu, gdyż było to środowisko patologiczne. Obiecała sobie, że da synowi lepsze życie, niż sama miała. Feralnego dnia klientka Andrzeja Mękala poprosiła pokrzywdzonego, aby pouczył się do egzaminu ósmoklasisty. Ten oświadczył, że trwa strajk nauczycieli i egzamin ma w głębokim poważaniu. Anna Wiśniak zirytowała się, chwyciła syna za ramię i zaciągnęła go do piwnicy. Ten uderzył ją ręką w głowę. Matka oddała mu, co go uspokoiło. W szale złości kobieta związała poszkodowanemu ręce, a potem przywiązała do rury grzejnika. Wojtek Wiśniak miał przebywać w piwnicy tak długo, aż zmądrzeje i przemyśli swoje zachowanie. Oskarżona po części obwinia się za całą sytuację. Myśli również, że powinna oddać syna. Jej wujek niedawno wrócił ze Stanów i u niego w domu Wojtek chodzi jak w zegarku. U siebie nie potrafi nawet talerza posprzątać, lecz u wujka pomaga na gospodarstwie. Anna Wiśniak przypuszcza, że to ona źle na niego działa. Kobieta nie chce już nic dodać do swoich zeznań. Zeznania Wojciecha Wiśniaka Na salę zostaje wezwany Wojciech Wiśniak. Czwartego kwietnia po powrocie mamy z pracy zaczęli się kłócić, gdyż kobieta nie chciała go wypuścić z domu. Przyznaje, że wyzwał mamę od idiotek i szmat, a nawet ją uderzył. Potem Anna Wiśniak mu oddała i przywiązała sznurem do grzejnika. Dopiero sąsiad uratował chłopaka. Wojtek zaprzecza, aby jego matka kiedykolwiek stosowała wobec niego przemoc. Jego relacje z rodzicielką są normalne – nie wchodzą sobie w drogę i każdy robi swoje. Przyznaje, że kwietniowego wieczoru oboje przesadzili. Świadek zaprzecza, aby nie wracał na noc do domu albo zadawał się z podejrzanymi kolegami. Na koniec chłopak prosi, aby sąd nie był zbyt surowy dla oskarżonej, gdyż kobieta nie ma w życiu lekko. Nie ma żalu do mamy. Zeznania Krzysztofa Mareckiego Teraz zeznaje Krzysztof Marecki, który jest sąsiadem oskarżonej. Utrzymuje, że Wojtek Wiśniak to porządny, grzeczny i ułożony chłopak. Cztery lata temu wprowadzili się do domu obok Anny Wiśniak. Nie byli w żadnych bliższych relacjach. Szóstego kwietnia szedł z psem do lasku na spacer, gdy usłyszał krzyki poszkodowanego. Podszedł bliżej i zobaczył nastolatka przez piwniczne okno. Poszedł zadzwonić do drzwi, lecz nikt nie otwierał. Zadzwonił w takiej sytuacji pod 112. Po chwili pojawiła się klientka Andrzeja Mękala. Zareagowała wyjątkowo spokojnie i natychmiast wypuściła syna. Krzysztof Marecki powtarza to, co powiedział wcześniej o synu sąsiadki – na pewno nie zadaje się z żadnym podejrzanym środowiskiem i wie, co w życiu ważne. Jest również geniuszem z chemii. Udzielał korepetycji córce sąsiadki, która jest od niego 2 lata starsza. Zeznający przypuszcza, że oskarżona może znęcać się nad synem. Zeznania Mileny Mielczyk Kolejny świadek to Milena Mielczyk. Jest nauczycielką matematyki i byłą wychowawczynią Wojtka Wiśniaka. Czwartego kwietnia pokrzywdzony był normalnie w szkole, za to piątego już nie przyszedł. Nie uznała tego za podejrzane. Przypuszczała, że wyjechał gdzieś z matką. Jednak w poniedziałek poznała prawdziwą przyczynę nieobecności syna oskarżonej. Kobieta była w szoku, gdyż Wojtek to wspaniały młody człowiek. Na jego świadectwie są same czwórki, piątki i szóstki. Z przedmiotów matematycznych jest niemal wybitny. Milena Mielczyk nigdy by nie przypuszczała, że matka znajdzie jakiś powód, aby ukarać dziecko. Prokurator prosi, aby zeznająca opowiedziała o Wojtku. Ta mówi, że jest on spokojny i bezkonfliktowy, nieco wycofany, typ inteligentnego obserwatora. Kocha książki bardziej od ludzi i jest po prostu klasycznym samotnikiem. Wychowawczyni nie zauważyła, aby poszkodowany wpadł w podejrzane towarzystwo. Tymczasem na salę niespodziewanie wpadają Wojtek, jego wujek i jego babcia. Maria Wiśniak ma ogromne pretensje do córki i nie może zrozumieć jej zachowania. Kobieta pokrzykuje i zakłóca przebieg rozprawy. Dlatego też sędzia dla odpoczynku zarządza pół godziny przerwy. Przerwa w rozprawie Na korytarzu oskarżona rozmawia z adwokatem. Jest jej bardzo wstyd za matkę. Przypuszcza, że była pijana. Anna Wiśniak odchodzi poszukać syna i wujka, gdyż chce się z nimi rozmówić. Do Andrzeja Mękala podchodzi kobieta, która przedstawia się jako Luiza i utrzymuje, że jest przyjaciółką jego klientki. Wie, że oskarżona nie mówi całej prawdy z miłości do Wojtka i – jej zdaniem – popełnia wielki błąd. Kobieta decyduje się o wszystkim opowiedzieć adwokatowi. Dalsze zeznania 30 minut później rozprawa zostaje wznowiona. Dalsze zeznania Mileny Mielczyk Do barierki zostaje poproszona Milena Mielczyk. Kobieta dodaje, że matka jej ucznia nigdy nie interesowała się zbytnio sprawami szkolnymi. Miała ją za kobietę spokojną, ale widocznie się myliła. Obrońca wnosi o przesłuchanie nowego świadka – Luizy Kowalskiej. Sędzia wyraża zgodę. Zeznania Luizy Kowalskiej Kobieta mówi, że to, co powiedziała oskarżona jest prawdą. Nikt jednak nie zdaje sobie sprawy, dlaczego to zrobiła. Nie jest prawdą, że Wojtek zadaje się z szemranym towarzystwem i że nie wraca na noc do domu. Prawda jest zupełnie inna. Czwartego kwietnia, gdy postawiona w stan oskarżenia wróciła do domu, syna jeszcze nie było. Kobieta udała się do piwnicy i natknęła się na coś, co ją przeraziło. Było to wielkie plastikowe pudełko, w którym było pełno gwoździ, metalowe kulki, nakrętki i butelki z płynami. Była tam również broń i notes. W notesie był sporządzony odręcznie komiks. Opowiadał on o wybuchu bomby w szkole. Były tam ilustracje obrazujące masakrę i bryzgającą krew. Pomiędzy stronami były wypisane nazwiska i imiona kolegów ze szkoły i opisane jak oni zginą. Anna Wiśniak znalazła również teczkę, w której były artykułu dotyczące masakr w szkołach w USA. Była tam instrukcja, jak zbudować bombę domowymi metodami. Oskarżona doszła do wniosku, że Wojtek chciał przeprowadzić masakrę w swojej szkole. Ponowne zeznania Anny Wiśniak Klientka Andrzeja Mękala potwierdza słowa koleżanki. Początkowo nie rozumiała, co to i do czego to potrzebne. Po jakimś czasie usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi wejściowych i zawołała Wojtka. Poprosiła o wyjaśnienia. Chłopak chciał uciec na górę, ale matka mu nie pozwoliła. Wpadła w szał i zamknęła go w piwnicy. Kazała mu czekać do momentu, gdy wytłumaczy swoje zachowanie. Pudło z bombą wywiozła do lasu i zakopała. Nie wie, co powinna była zrobić i co teraz ma o tym myśleć. Nie mówiła o tym, gdyż chciała bronić Wojtka. Adwokat wnosi o ponowne przesłuchanie Wojtka Wiśniaka. Ponowne zeznania Wojciecha Wiśniaka Chłopak początkowo nie chce ponownie zeznawać, ale sędzia zadaje mu kilka pytań. Zeznający przyznaje się, że trzymał w piwnicy materiały mające posłużyć jako ładunek wybuchowy. Nie chce jednak nic więcej dodać Mowy końcowe i wnioski końcowe Mowa końcowa prokuratora Pawła Sobczaka. Paweł Sobczak stwierdza, że ten proces, ten wyrok będzie musiał odpowiedzieć na kilka ważnych pytań. Czy rzeczywiście oskarżona działa w takim stanie, jaki opisuje? Czy istniało niebezpieczeństwo skonstruowania ładunku wybuchowego? Czy trzeba było uciec się do przestępstwa? Dla oskarżenia nie jest przekonywująca argumentacja Anny Wiśniak, że nie wiedziała, co w tej sytuacji należało zrobić. Aby to wiedzieć nie potrzeba było wyższego wykształcenia. To nie jest tak, że ciąży na oskarżonej obowiązek i ona w taki sposób musi zapobiec popełnieniu przez syna przestępstwa. Najprościej było to zgłosić na policję. Wyrok sądu karnego ma odpowiedzieć na pytanie, jaka była motywacja sprawcy, lecz ma również wskazywać na sposób postępowania na przyszłość. Takiego wyroku oczekuje prokurator dla Anny Wiśniak. Takim wyrokiem, zdaniem oskarżyciela, będzie kara 1 roku pozbawienia wolności w zawieszeniu na 3 lata. Mowa końcowa mecenasa Andrzeja Mękala Andrzej Mękal przytacza art. 26§1 kodeksu karnego: ''Nie popełnia przestępstwa, kto w celu uchylenia bezpośredniego niebezpieczeństwa grożącemu jakiemukolwiek dobru chronionemu prawem, jeżeli niebezpieczeństwa nie można inaczej uniknąć, a dobro poświęcone przedstawia wartość niższą od dobra ratowanego. ''Jest to stan wyższej konieczności. Zdaniem prokuratora w tej sprawie o stanie wyższej konieczności nie może być mowy, ponieważ oskarżona powinna zawiadomić organy ścigania o tym, co zauważyła w piwnicy własnego domu. To tak łatwo się mówi, że matka ma złożyć zawiadomienie na własnego syna. Adwokat współczuje swojej klientce, że znalazła się w takiej sytuacji. Obrońca zwraca uwagę, że pozbawienie syna wolności nie jest przestępstwem, jeżeli zostało uczynione w celu zapobieżenia tragedii – śmierci kolegów z klasy tego syna. Jeżeli mamy jedno dobro, którym jest wolność człowieka i drugie, którym jest życie i zdrowie wielu osób, to nie ulega wątpliwości, że wolność syna jest dobrem o niższej wartości. Andrzej Mękal wnosi, aby sąd, biorąc po uwagę zacytowany przepis, uniewinnił Annę Wiśniak. Wyrok Sąd uznał, że wina i społeczna szkodliwość czynu nie są znaczne, więc warunkowo umorzył wobec Anny Wiśniak postępowania na okres próby 1 roku. Ta sprawa jest ostrzeżeniem dla nas wszystkich. Strzelaniny w szkołach znane są na całym świecie. Musimy je zatrzymać i nie ma innego wyjścia. Wina oskarżonej nie budzi wątpliwości, ale społeczne niebezpieczeństwo i ta wina nie są znaczne. Anna Wesołowska nie może się zgodzić, że mamy do czynienia ze stanem wyższej konieczności, gdyż ten stan występuje wtedy, gdy nie można było niebezpieczeństwa inaczej uniknąć. Anna Wiśniak mogła zrobić wiele – mogła szukać pomocy dla siebie i dla swojego dziecka. Wojtek woła o pomoc, dlaczego nikt się nad nim nie pochylił? Gdzie leży przyczyna? Dzieci nie chcą być samotne. Jeżeli tak jest to oznacza, że gdzieś jest jakaś przyczyna. Nie chodziłby do piwnicy, gdyby miał kolegów. Nie szukałby silnych emocji, które zagłuszą jego ból. To jest apel do każdego rodzica – nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny. Jeżeli dziecko jest agresywne i wycofane to znaczy, że woła o pomoc. Skazanie winnych * Wojciecha Wiśniaka za czynienie przygotowań do eksplozji materiałów wybuchowych zagrażającej życiu wielu osób i nielegalne posiadanie broni sąd rodzinny w odrębnym postępowaniu umieścił w zakładzie poprawczym. Ciekawostki * W odcinku pojawiło się nawiązanie do prawdziwych wydarzeń – egzaminów ósmoklasisty i strajku nauczycieli, który zaczął się ósmego kwietnia dwa tysiące dziewiętnastego roku.